Stiles and Lydia 5x16
by stydia90
Summary: After the clinicscene when Stiles said: "I'm not paying for the windows." What happend after that? Lydias mom Nathalie see's that Lydia don't want Stiles to leave her so she take matter in her own hands and asks him to join them.
Right after the clinic scene when Stiles said: "I'm not paying for the windows."

When Nathalie finally says:  
"We should head home so you can take a shower and get some sleep, you must be exhausted."  
She stroke Lydia's hair and give her a motherly look. Lydia nodes and look at Scott and Deaton and says:  
"Thank you for saving me…"  
She turns to Stiles and give him a smile, she look down on the table, Stiles immediately help's her down from the table she just had died on, he puts his hand around her back and take her hand to help her down. Lydia smiles at him and can't take her eyes of his. Nathalie notice the smile on her daughters face and that she can't stop looking at the boy that had just saved her life.  
Stiles helps Lydia out to her mom's car and opens the door to get her in. Lydia hesitatingly take her arm away from Stiles, she doesn't want him to let her go but she's too shy and exhausted to ask him to go with her. Nathalie opens up the front door of the car and looks at Lydia, she notice that she doesn't want him to leave her. Nathalie knows that she needs to make up for what she said to Stiles at the hospital, he did come up with a plan to save her daughter and he knew they were going to drill a hole in her head but she didn't listen to him. Nathalie says:  
"Stiles…"  
She looks at him and Stiles eyes leaves Lydia's for one minute and looks at Nathalie with a question mark written all over his face.  
"Do you want to follow us home?"  
Nathalie continues. Stiles looks at Lydia with his big eyes and Lydia smiles and nodes.  
"eh, yes…"  
He replied.  
"I just need to make sure Scott can drive my Jeep to he's place."  
He looked at Nathalie and ran in to the clinic again to ask Scott if he could drive his car home.  
Lydia looked at her mom and whispered:  
"Thank you…"  
Nathalie answered:  
"I'm not blind you know… I can see you want him with you right now. You feel safe with him."  
Lydia looks choked to what her mom just said. But she gave her a smile.

Stiles comes running to the car and jumps in next to Lydia. Lydia put her head against his shoulder and Stiles puts one hand around her body. His heart is jumping so fast because he couldn't believe she wanted HIM to follow her home, to keep her safe. Lydia could hear his heart beating out of control but she didn't say anything, her heart was also beating uncontrollable.  
Nathalie started the car and began to drive home.  
The car raid home was quiet. Stiles just holding Lydia in his arms to protect her, for her to feel safe the whole ride home. Lydia shut her eyes just to feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat.

It only took 20 minutes to get to the house. Nathalie went to the front door to open it and Stiles opened the car door and helped Lydia out of the car. They made their way up to the house and Nathalie held up the door. Stiles and Lydia stopped in the hallway and Nathalie said:  
"Lydia, take a shower and I'll make you something to eat okay?"  
Lydia nodes and looks at Stiles and says:  
"Can you help me up the stairs?"  
Stiles nodded his head and they took one step at the time up the stairs. Stiles noticed that he hadn't said anything in 25 minutes. He always ramble when he's around Lydia or at least says something, so in the middle of the stairs Stiles says to Lydia:  
"So, what a day hu..?"  
Lydia looks at him with a smirk, there's the Stiles she knew. The one that couldn't be serious for one minute. She replied:  
"What do you mean?"  
And just smiled at him. Stiles shook his head and realized that that wasn't the best thing he could have said after all that just went down. He looked down at the steps and said:  
"Eh, let me try that again… How are you feeling?"  
Lydia looked down on her feet and hesitated, she realized there was only one step left and she didn't want him to leave. She replied to his question:  
"Eh, well.. I could have been better but also worse. I could be dead if it wasn't for you."  
She looked into his brown big eyes and gave him a subtle smile. Stiles looked back at those green beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with ones. He didn't know what to say so instead he said:  
"So, we're here. On the top of the stairs…"  
and he let her go. Lydia looked down the hall and to the bathroom door. She didn't want to go but she knew that she had to. She took one step towards the bathroom and Stiles turned around and was heading down the stairs when Lydia turned around and said:  
"Stiles…"  
He looked back at her with worrying eyes and started to head back up the stairs when Lydia said:  
"Can you wait for me? I mean till I am done taking a shower?"  
Stiles looked at her and said:  
"Eh, yes I can do that… I'll wait in the living room okay?  
Lydia nodded and went to the bathroom. Stiles went down the stairs and in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Nathalie was in the kitchen making Lydia something to eat. Stiles took he's phone out and called Scott to see if he made it home safely with the Jeep. Scott answered:  
"Yes, but where are you?"  
Stiles answered with a sarcastic tone:  
"At Eichen…"  
Scott didn't say anything. Stiles replied:  
"No Scott where do you think I am? I'm at Lydia's. She wanted me to stay till she was done with her shower."  
Scott said:  
"Oh, well… I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll pick you up okay?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Okay, fine. Around eight?"  
"Okay, see you then!"  
Scott answered and hang up the phone.  
Stiles looked at his phone and noticed some massages from Malia and Mason. They were wondering if Lydia was okay, he replied with an "yes, she's fine". He didn't want to get into details right know. He himself hadn't really grasped what just happened, he had lost the love of his life, she was dead but in some miraculous way she had come back to him. He was not going to make that happen again. He would be there for her again, not leave her side if that's what she wanted. He laid down on the couch to get some rest till Lydia was done in the shower.

30 minutes after she had enter the bathroom she made her way down the stairs to see if the boy that had saved her life, the boy that she now realized was the one she needed, the one that she couldn't loose, was still there. He was lying on the couch, half asleep. She poke his forehead to wake him up. Stiles opened his eyes and stared right into Lydia's green eyes. He stood up and looked at his watch and said:  
"Oh, wow… I feel asleep.. Well I think I'm going to head home.."  
He looked at Lydia and Lydia looked down at her feet. She didn't want him to leave at all. But he was tired and she understood she couldn't keep him there against his will so she went to the door and put her hand on the knob whilst Stiles took his jacket and got up next to her. He took her hand and looked in to her eyes to make sure she was okay. Lydia looked back into his eyes but she couldn't give him a smile just some sad eyes. Stiles asked:  
"What's wrong?"  
Lydia looked away and didn't know how to respond to that question. She took a minute and Stiles held her hand. She squished the door knob and said:  
"Eh, I'm sorry…"  
Stiles said:  
"For what?"  
"Eh, I don't know… I just… eh.. I don't want you to leave.. not tonight at least.."  
She looked up to his face, she couldn't look into his eyes, she didn't want to see what she thought was going to happen, that he would just leave her.  
Stiles looked down to the floor and gave a soft smile. He didn't want to leave her. But he thought she wanted him to leave. His heart skipped a beat when she said that she wanted him there the whole night. Stiles looked up and took Lydia's cheek between he's thumb and index finger so he could see her face and said:  
"I would never leave you!"  
Lydia smiled and removed her hand from the door knob. She gave him a hug and Stiles hugged her back.

Nathalie came to the door and saw them hugging, she didn't want to interrupt but Stiles noticed her and stopped the hug. He started scratching his neck and looked away. Lydia looked up and saw Nathalie looking away and say:  
"Eh, Lydia… your sandwich is done.. If you want it…"  
Lydia looked at Stiles and said:  
"Eh, do you want something?"  
Stiles looked at the kitchen and started wondering when he had eaten something last.  
"Eh, yes I think… I can't remember when I eat something last…"  
Lydia looked at him with a question mark on her face.  
"You haven't eaten something today? What have you done…?"  
Stiles put his hand on his waist and looked at her with he's annoying face.  
"Eh, Lydia… I saved your life today, food wasn't on my priority list… okay?"  
Lydia hinted back and realized how stupid that was to say. She forced a little smile to her mouth and started walking to the kitchen. Stiles ran past her and took her hand. She stopped and he said:  
"Oh, I'm sorry but you know that you are on the top om my priority list right?"  
He gave her a smile and she nodded her head and went past him dragging his hand with her into the kitchen where Nathalie was standing. Lydia asked Stiles:  
"What do you want?"  
"How about a 3 main course..?"  
He replied. Nathalie looked at him like he was insane. Lydia shook her head and gave him a laugh. She said:  
"Okay, we have bread and some ham is that okay?"  
Stiles smiled and nodded.

When they had eaten up and Lydia took her mother's hand and asked if Stiles could sleep over.  
Nathalie looked at Stiles and back at Lydia and said:  
"Eh, well okay.. But is it okay with his dad?"  
Stiles looked at Nathalie and answered:  
"Eh, yes totally cool. If it's okay with you…" he pointed with his whole hand to Nathalie.  
Lydia squished her mother's hand so that she wouldn't say no. Nathalie nodded her head. She said:  
"Okay, I will make up the couch for you…"  
Lydia stared into her mother's eyes and shook her head and said:  
"Mom, I was thinking that we could get a mattress from the garage and he could sleep on the floor in my room..?"  
Nathalie squished her daughters hand and wanted to say no but she couldn't do that since she had almost lost her that night.

Nathalie went out to the garage and got a mattress for Stiles. Stiles stood up and took the mattress from Nathalie. Stiles was choked that Lydia wanted him to sleep in her room. Something he had dreamt about doing since he was 13 years old. Lydia took his hand and dragged him up the stairs with the mattress under Stiles arm. Lydia was happy she had dared to ask him to stay and asked her mom if he could sleep in her room. They started to make up the mattress on the floor so that Nathalie would see that he wasn't going to sleep in Lydia's bed. Stiles couldn't get a word out of he's mouth because he couldn't believe that he was actually going to sleep in Lydia's room.

The night had crawled in and the moon had gone up to the highest point on the sky. Stiles looked at his watch and said:  
"Oh, the time just ran away… It's already midnight… You should get some sleep."  
Lydia sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She said:  
"It's beautiful out there.. I haven't seen the outside for so long now. Can't we just take a while and look at the moon?"  
Stiles looked outside and nodded his head. Lydia said:  
"Can you sit with me?"  
Stiles looked over to the bed and started to walk up to it when Nathalie walked in to the room and Stiles jumped back to the mattress and put his hands in his pockets. Lydia looked at her mom with a grin. Nathalie said:  
"Well, good night you tow. I love you Lydia! And leave the door open okay.."  
Lydia responded:  
"I love you to mom."  
"Good night mrs Martin"  
Stiles said right after Nathalie had left the room. Lydia went to the door and closed it. Stiles looked at her and said:  
"But your mom said to leave it open."  
Lydia looked at him and smiled.  
"Well, I don't want it to be open."  
Stiles sat down on the mattress that had yellow flowers on the bedsheets and took of his shoes. Lydia sat down on her bed again and looked out of the window. She didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to watch the outside world for a while. Stiles looked out to see the moon and he peeked over to see Lydia. He smiled, just because she looked so beautiful with her newly washed hair in a big bun on her head and no makeup, she was so beautiful without makeup on. Lydia noticed that he was looking at her and she looked down on the bed and bit her lip. She looked up at him and said:  
"So, you and Malia.. How are things between you two?"  
Stiles looked down on his legs and awkwardly said:  
"Well… eh… We broke up…"  
Lydia's eyes got bigger and she bit her mouth. She said:  
"Oh, I didn't know… why did you break up?"  
Stiles looked at her and said:  
"We weren't at the same place in our relationship." He knew that was one recon but he didn't want to tell her that he'd realized he wanted her when she got hurt at the police station and he just stood there in chock and didn't do anything. He continued:  
"And… I killed Donovan in self-defense but I felt awful about that but I couldn't talk to her about it."  
Stiles looked out the window again. Lydia looked at him and said:  
"Oh… I didn't know that…"  
Stiles said:  
"How could you know… You were locked up in Eichen…"  
Lydia looked out the window again. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity. Lydia broke the silence:  
"I killed someone too…"  
Stiles looked at her and noticed that she was shaking. He stood up and walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. He laid his arm around her and said:  
"It was in self-defense. He would have killed you."  
Lydia looked into his brown big eyes and felt a tear coming down her own. Stiles took his hand and wiped away the tear. Stiles wanted to tell her how much he cared about her and that he had realized that night at the police station that his feelings for her never faded. He gathered courage and said:  
"Lydia…"  
She looked into his eyes. He continued:  
"When you got hurt at the police station by Tracey I didn't do anything because I realized that my feelings for you never faded away… I tried to move on with Malia, but I couldn't. You will always be my first love and I can't lose you."  
Lydia dropped her mouth and didn't know what to say. The boy she had realized she wanted just declared his love for her. She stood up and started walking to the window. She didn't know what to say. Stiles stood up and said:  
"I understand if you want me to leave."  
Lydia just stood in front of the window frozen. Would she tell him how she felt about him or should she just let him leave. She turned around and opened her mouth:  
"Stiles, I don't want you to leave."  
Stiles looked at her with an awkward face and she continued:  
"Tonight when you came rushing through the doors after my scream I realized that I had pushed away all those feelings I had for you when you started dating Malia. I realized you're the one that always helps me, rescues me, comfort me. You're always there when I need you. I can see now how stupid I was to let you go."  
Stiles dropped his mouth to the floor. The girl of his dreams is telling him she needs him. She has always needed him. He started to walk up to her and took her hands in his. Lydia looked down at her feet. Stiles said:  
"I was going out of my freaking mind when I heard Theo hurt you."  
He made a stupid smile to reflect what he had said that night when she showed up in his house when she needed someone to talk to. Lydia smiled and looked at his face. She pushed his shoulders and he started laughing. Lydia crawled up in her bed and Stiles laid down on the mattress looking up at the sealing. Lydia was lying quiet and thinking of what would happen between them, where they going to start dating or should they just stay friends. Stiles was thinking the same thing until he felt his eyes was starting to feel very heavy so he said:  
"God night Lydia. I'll be here when you wake up."  
Lydia rolled over to the bedside and looked at him and said:  
"Hmmm… Stiles can you switch of the lights?"  
Stiles opened his eyes and started looking for the switch. He stood up and went to the door to switch of the lights and before he could return to the mattress Lydia said:  
"Can you lie with me?"  
Stiles froze where he was standing and didn't know what to do. He tried to see Lydia's face, if she was just kidding or if she was serious, but he couldn't see her. Lydia sat up in her bed and said:  
"Stiles?"  
"Eh, yes if you want me to."  
Stiles said with a confusion in his voice. He started making his way to her bed and sat down on the edge. Lydia took his hand and dragged him down on the bed. He stayed on top of the bedsheets and put his arm around her. Lydia crawled up next to him and placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating out of control once again. She said:  
"I feel safe now."  
Stiles smiled and said:  
"So do I."  
They closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
